Neo Uzushiogakure
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Tired of the villagers treatment, Naruto leaves Konoha and along with some friends, he seeks to rebuild his mothers home village. Secrets that were long buried will be brought to light. How will Naruto and the others react to it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Neo Uzushiogakure  
**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but OC's, the plot and other things that don't belong to Kishimoto do belong to me._

_**Warning:** Language. Bashing! Sakura and Most of the Konoha civilians. Strong! Smart! Naruto. Good! Sasuke, Itachi and Akatsuki. Nice! Caring! Kurama's. Mentions of shounen ai and shoujo ai._

_**Facts:**_

_Sasuke never betrayed Konoha, which means Sakura never got serious about her training, ergo, she's still a weak, whining fangirl._

_Allot if OCC and bashing_

_Mentions of same sex relationships._

**_Pairing:_**

**SasuxNaru**

**Reiko(oc)xAnko**

**Ryouma(oc)xIno**

**Aihara(oc)x****Lee**

_**Chapter 1:** Surprises!  
_

Two figures bounded across the forest, skidding past trees and leaping onto branches while dodging accurately thrown kunai and the occasional shuriken. Blood poured from various wounds that littered both mask figures, but they continued to push themselves onward, the gates of the village was nearly in sight. A yell caused one of the figures to pause and glanced in the direction the call came from.

Eyes widening behind the mask, he blindly grabbed a kunai, hands gripped the hilt as he pulled it free and tossed it near his companions back, a heartbeat later, the figure vanished only to appear above his friend, a spiraling ball of blue chakra spinning in his hand, he slammed it into the hulk of a man standing inches from his comrade.

The man gave a yell of pain and threw his hand forward, a hidden blade leaving the confines of the Iwagakure's sleeves. Sliding beneath the protective armor covering the fox masked ANBU's chest, to enter the cavity, causing a grunt to escape.

Fox's companion, Cat, whipped around and with a cry of fox's name, cat leaped towards the man, lightning forming in his palm, the cry of a thousand birds filled the clearing would be the last thing the man will ever gear before the eternal abyss of blackness overtook him and his body fell lifelessly to the ground. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Fox, or Naruto, turned and gave a nod, hand clutching at the newly made wound, "We need to hurry back to the village. Sasuke. We won't be able to last longer; your practically out of chakra and I'm in no condition to continue fighting."

Cat, or Sasuke grunted, "Yeah, let's go," Taking a step forward, Sasuke quivered, his knees bucked and he pitched forward, "Shit." was the last thing he said before falling unconscious, chakra exhaustion settling in.

Naruto sighed, "Damn you Sasuke, I just said I was in no condition to fight, what makes you think I was in any position to actually carry your ass back to the village." despite his complaints, Naruto removed his hands from the hole in his chest and leaned down, picking up the older make, "You owe me teme."

The run to the village took longer due to his exhaustion but as the village gates came into view, Naruto wasted no time in pouring what was left of his chakra into his legs, relying on Kurama's energy to keep him going until he reached to Tsunade. "Izumo! Kotetsu! Open the gates. I don't have time to chat right now." Naruto yelled towards the gate guards, who upon seeing their youngest friend and his companion quickly had the gates open, allowing Naruto to run through with no delay.

Removing his mask, he hid it inside his pouch, doing the same for Sasuke, allowing the older make to breath easier without the obstacle blocking his face. As they neared the tower, Naruto was met with a big interference in the form of a girl, and the term is used loosely, with pink hair, green eyes narrowed in rage and hands on her hips, she took a step forward,

"Na-ru-to!" she screeched, the sound briefly reminded Naruto of a pack of howler monkey, as she stormed forward, pale hands raised in the air, "You stupid bastard!" she raged slamming her hand across the injured blond's face causing him to stumble backwards, his arms tightened around Sasuke, not wanting to drop his injured friend and hurt him anymore then he already was, "Look what you did to Sasuke-kun," At the name, the villagers turned and stared at the scene taking place before them and growled in anger at the sight of their beloved Uchiha in the arms if the demon, injured.

"That demon hurt the Uchiha heir we should make him pay!" A random female yelled.

Agreements were met and a mob formed, Sakura rushed forward and knocked the blond over, blood pouring like a light waterfall due to the hit, his arms shook with the effort to keep his hold on his unconscious teammate. A fist size stone sailed threw the air making contact with his forehead, causing him to lose whatever grip he had on Sasuke, but before he could hit the ground Sakura snatched him and turned furious eyes towards the blond,"You loser, Naruto, you almost caused Sasuke-kun more injuries." she bellowed.

Naruto grunted, gripping his chest, blood soaking his hands, " Shut the fuck up Sakura. If I dropped Sasuke, it would've been your fault, you stupid bitch!" blue eyes turned red, "What the fuck is your problem, you bubblegum bimbo. If your so worried about injuring Sasuke, why don't you watch what the fuck you're doing." With a scream of rage, Sakura kicked the blond, and taking that as an invite, the crest of the gathered villagers joined in the beating.

Shikamaru, who was on his way to the tower, happened to come across this particular scene and snarled, his lazy demeanor disappearing, he rushed forward, his shadow stretching outward, connecting it with ever single civilian member as well as Sakura's and halting their attack on one of his closest friends. "What the he'll do you think you're doing?" he sneered, eyes angry, "You better have a good explanation for this." kneeling beside the blond, Shikamaru placed a finger to the side of Naruto's neck, checking for a pulse.

A soft, yet weak flutter, tickled his fingers causing a light sigh to escape his lips, eyes soft as he gazed upon his friends beaten form, 'Naruto!' he turned furious eyes upon the group, "I wonder what Tsunade-sama will say to this."

"What's going on here?" a feminine voice cried our as a group rounded the corner, "Shika, what's going on?" Ino ran forward and gaped upon seeing so much blood covering her fellow blond, " Naruto!" racing forward, Ino dropped to her knees. Hinata gasped and buried her face into her hands, soft sobs escaped her lips while Kiba wrapped an arm over her shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort.

Glancing towards his female teammate, brown eyes softened at the sight of testy blue eyes. He was the only one who knew how much his female teammate cared for, perhaps even loved, Naruto, but she refused to say or do anything knowing Hinata has been in love with Naruto for years, so she stilled her hands from asking Naruto out, beside everyone was unsure about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Their bonds went beyond friendship and that was evident by how they behaved, but no one could say for sure whether it was platonic or romantic and they didn't want to ask either.

"Should I get Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru?" Shino's monotone voice cut through the silence that had descended. Getting the approval, the Aburame heir vanished from his spot in a swarm of insects, minutes later, several plots erupted, as the smoke cleared, it revealed their leader, and with her were Iruka, Kakashi and several ANBU members.

"What's going on? Shino told me I was needed in the center of town."

Shikamaru shifted revealing Naruto's beaten form eliciting a gasp from the three, and Iruka rushing forward kneeling on the side opposite of Ino, he picked up a limp hand, "Naruto..."

Steel settled within brown eyes and arms crossed, Tsunade was not only protective over Naruto, she was also dead serious now, which made for a very scary sight, "Explain to me why two of my top shinobi's are unconscious and one of them is seemingly lying dead on the ground." voice hard, eyes narrowed, she dared anyone to lie to her.

Silence met the question. No one wanted to admit doing anything to the boy who was, in everything except what matters most, a son, or grandson to the most frightening woman in the elemental nation. They shifted under the intense look, realizing too late that Shikamaru had released them from his possession.

"I can answer that question!"

Everyone turned to reveal a woman in her late twenties dressed in a white halter style shirt over a brunt orange fishnet, that ended just beneath her chest. She wore boy shorts in the same shade as her fishnet undershirt with a white and blue ankle length half skirt like sash that covered her left leg, leaving the right exposed. Coiled around her waist was something black though they couldn't tell what it was. On her feet were white ankle boots with orange laces. Tomato red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, blue eyes narrowed, a frown tugging at the woman's lips.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Reiko." the woman turned and motioned for her companions to come forward, "These are my companions, this is Aihara and that is Ryouma." The redhead crossed her arms, "We've trailing behind those two for a while. Ryouma here told us he knew one of them and wanted to make sure he was alright. He promised we wouldn't interfere unless it was needed, it was hard for him, but he remained true to his words and we followed them here just to make sure they got here alright seeing as both were drained and injured." Blue eyes narrowed, "I have to say though, the treatment the blond received was quite appalling and quite frankly had the brunet not arrived and interfered when he had, Ryouma would have put an arrow through that troll's head, and I wouldn't have stopped him."

The group turned and took in the sight of the other two. The girl, Aihara, looked to be a few years older then the 'rookie team'. She had brown hair that resembled chocolate and her eyes were two different shades of brown, the right being darker then the left one. she wore an outfit similar to Reiko except where Reiko had orange, Aihara had green and beside that she had forgone the half skirt that the older woman wore. On her feet was a pair of white boots with green laces.

The boy, Ryouma, also looked to be a few years older with dark purple hair and eyes a few shades lighter with silver around the rims. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark blue shirt and on his feet were black boots with blue laces.

Tsunade frowned, "What happened here?" Golden brown eyes stared at the travelers, "You said you've been following them, so you know what happened, so care to enlighten the rest of us."

Ryou huffed, a glare was directed at the group, he hadn't been lying when he said he knew one of the boys. Turning he directed his stare towards the blond, a soft look entering his eyes, "Can we talk somewhere else?" Ryou turned towards Tsunade, "I don't trust the company here." purple eyes glared at the civilians and the troll wannabe.

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade contemplated the request before she gave a nod of her head but before they could leave Ryouma turned and whispered something to the brunette who smiled and skipped towards the younger teen and kneeling down she inspected the boys wounds and shooting a glare towards the boys attackers before placing a hand on the blonds chest, her body shook at the contact as memories, the boys one, entered her mind, nearly suffocating her in their intensity. Past and present collided within her and she couldn't tell what was real anymore. For what felt like eternity, which was really just a few seconds,

Aihara pulled her hand away a solemn look entering her eyes as she stared at the male before she glanced at Ryouma who met her eyes unflinchingly, eyes filling with understanding and he gave a small nod of his head. She had seen everything that has ever happened to Naruto. Unshed tears glistened within unmatched eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall.

Ryou sighed and glanced at Tsunade, "For the time being you might want to place those people in the ANBU holding cells, just until after you hear what we have to tell you, then you can decide what you're going to do with these trash."

Hearing that, yells and protest rang out from the villagers, which were silenced when the Hokage gave the order, and the ANBU's that were with them, grabbed everyone, sans the shinobi's, and using a simple transportation to leave while the fifth hokage took the remaining group to the tower.

Iruka picked Naruto up while Kakashi lifted Sasuke into his arms. Ryouma stared at Iruka for a bit wondering if the man could be trusted but a nod from Aihara had him relaxing as they followed behind the blonde.

Shikamaru and the traveler's, being the only ones to know what Sakura had done, wanted to stay as far away as possible from the witch less they do something they wouldn't regret.  
They cringed at the sight of the spandex wearing male professing his undying love to the girl who, quite frankly, didn't deserve such heartfelt words of adoration.

Growling, Aihara rolled her eyes, 'What the hell does he see in that bitch? She isn't even pretty. She's flat-chested and not to mention, her personality leaves much to be desired.' Mismatched eyes rolled, 'I guess it's another thing the world may never know.'

Entering the office, they were met by Shino, Sai, Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Activating the silencing seal, Tsunade took a seat and mentioned for the group to start talking. "So what happened?"

Reiko crossed her arms. "That bitch!" she pointed towards Sakura. Eliciting gasp from everyone, except Shikamaru, the unconscious duo, Kakashi, Asuma, Shino, Neji and Sai, the latter smiled widely the name calling, "Began hitting Naruto the moment she discovered the raven in the blond's arms, injured and in dreamland. Her yells attracted the attention of several of the villagers and they all decided to join her in beating the poor boy." Aihara nodded her head, "Your lucky he," here she motioned towards Shikamaru, "was the one who got to her first."

Eyes turned to look at the Nara heir who gave a nod of his head, "That's the way I saw it Hokage-sama."

Tsunade scowled and narrowed her eyes at the pink haired female, "You continue to prove just how worthless you are. You are fifteen years old yet you insist in acting and behaving in a matter more suited for a five year old." the slug Sannin shook her head, "I've gave you chances after chances to prove yourself but you never do, this is the last straw." brown eyes narrowed, "I am having your chakra sealed off and you'll be permanent taken off the shinobi roster, we don't need people like you, a liability, within the ranks." with a snap of her finger, Owl appeared, "Take Haruno down to T&I and tell Inoichi I want her chakra sealed as well as another seal that will enable her to give away village secrets, though I doubt she knows anything, you can never be to careful." Owl saluted, grabbed Sakura, none to gently and questioned about the girl's parents, "Seal their's as well." Giving a nod of his head, Owl glanced towards the blond momentarily before vanishing.

Ino gritted her teeth, "I can't believe I ever felt sorry for her, that stupid bitch! How could she hurt Naruto so badly? What the he'll is her problem."

"Maybe your friend can answer that question."

Ryou turned at the sound of Reiko's voice before glancing in the direction she was looking, a smile wormed it's way upon his face at the sight that met his eyes, "Naruto's awake!"

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neo Uzushiogakure  
**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but OC's, the plot and other things that don't belong to Kishimoto do belong to me._

_**Warning:** Language. Bashing! Sakura and Most of the Konoha civilians. Strong! Smart! Naruto. Good! Sasuke, Itachi and Akatsuki. Nice! Caring! Kurama's. Mentions of shounen ai and shoujo ai._

_**Facts:**_

_Sasuke never betrayed Konoha, which means Sakura never got serious about her training, ergo, she's still a weak, whining fangirl._

_Allot of OOC and bashing_

_Mentions of same sex relationships._

**_Pairing:_**

**SasuxNaru, onesided! InoNaru, onesided! HinaNaru**

**Reiko(oc)xAnko**

**Ryouma(oc)xIno**

**Aihara(oc)x****Lee**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ino and Hinata rushed towards Naruto asking if he was alright. With a nod and a small smile at the two girls, Naruto told them he was fine, his eyes drifting towards the farside, a worried look overtaking his expression, "How is Sasuke? Is he alright?" the blond called out, getting off the couch, he made his way towards Sasuke, kneeling on the ground beside the furniture.

The group watched, silently, as Naruto reached over and brushed inky black bangs from a pale face, causing a soft groan to escape the Uchiha's lips as obsidian eyes slitted open, blurry gaze trying to focus on the sight before him, "Naruto?" the blond smiled which was confirmation enough, "Are we in Konoha?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah. How are you feeling? Still tired?" the Uchiha grunted, nodding his head, asking the blond about his health as he pulled himself into a sitting position, reclining against the back of the couch.

"You were hurt pretty badly when I lost consciousness. Did you carry me back?"

Leaning against Sasuke's legs, the blond gave a nod, muttering what sounded like, 'yeah'. Feeling the raven trying to shift his position, Naruto bent forward allowing his dark-haired friend to shift without his added weight. After feeling a light tap on his side, the blond leaned back, finding himself encased within Sasuke's thighs.

Throughout this, everyone in the room just stared at the duo, though Ino and Hinata were envious of Sasuke's relationship with Naruto, they couldn't deny the fact the the two looked quite adorable together, like yin and yang, opposites yet they complimented each other.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto's voice caused everyone to focus their attention on the blond, who waas sporting a frown, "What happened with Sakura and the villagers? And who helped me?" the blue eyes shined with confusion.

Shikamaru sighed, "I was on my way to the tower when I saw what was going on and despite it being troublesome, I stepped in and dealt with it accordingly."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, pale hand gripping the blonds shoulder, "What do you mean? Did that bitch hurt you?" Seeing no way to avoid the question, Naruto nodded his head and told Sasuke everything that had happened since he lost consciousness up until he followed suit in which Tsunade continued, filling in what she had heard from Shikamaru and the traveler's. Sasuke growled, "She should die!"

Agreements meant that statement before being silenced by an unfamiliar snicker. Turning, the group was unprepared to see just who had made the sound. Ex ROOT member, king of no emotion, had just snickered. And here they thought Sai was a lost cause. "So dickless actually told that dog off." Sai smiled, "It's about time. Hm, are you and Sasuke going to celebrate now? If so, would you mind if I came to observe. Hands on is always a great way to learn, yes." Sai's smile widened while every one shot him disbelieving looks, sans Sasuke, who scowled.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "What the hell are you going on about Sai?" Before the former ROOT could say anything he an elbow being jabbed into his side silenced him. The added glare was motivation enough for the unemotional male to keep his mouth closed and his opinions to himself.

Purple eyes rimmed silver turned towards the blond and smiled at the shock look that Naruto was sporting as he laid eyes on him, "Hey Naruto!" his smiled widened when the younger looked as if he couldn't believe he was standing there, in front of him, in Konoha of all places.

"Ryou?" At the nod he received, the blond bolted up from his spot and threw himself upon the older teen with a laugh, "What are you doing here in Konoha?" so caught up in catching up with his oldest friend, Naruto was unaware of the glare that his best friend was shooting at Ryou. "Are you staying here for a while?"

Ryou patted the boy's head, "Calm down Naru." he grinned at the the blond, "My being here is totally coincidental, I assure you." purple eyes glanced towards the raven who looked as if he was mentally killing him, burning his body to ashes and scattering the remains to the four corners of the world. "We were actually on our way towards Suna when I felt your presence nearby, and wanted to see what you were up to. We came just as you finished your last opponent and started towards the village. We followed behind, I wanted to make sure you got here in one piece." Eyes narrowed into a glare, "But I never expected to meet the sight that I did when we arrived. That bitch was lucky that lazy looking one got to you first."

Naruto nodded his head. Sensing the tense chakra behind him, the blue-eyed boy glanced over his shoulder and shook his head at his friends attitude, "Sasuke, stop glaring." he stated, placing a hand on his hips, "This is a friend of mine from way before I even met any of you guys." he waved a hand in the said boys direction, "This is Yuki Ryouma, Ryou for short." he turned towards the said male and smiled, "And Ryou, this is my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. I hope the two of you will be able to get along."

A snort from somewhere in the back caused a twitch to appear over Sasuke's brow, as he turned narrowed eyes towards the culprit. "As if that Uchiha would wanna share you with anyone." After those words, there was a grunt of pain before Kiba hunched over, gripping his stomach, glaring at Shino who just stared impassively at his teammate from behind his glasses.

"Quite Kiba."

At the barely detectable reprimand in his friends tone, the Inuzuka heir lost the glare he was sporting, instead adapting a pouty look which did nothing but cause Shino to roll his eyes, which went unseen for obvious reasons, before turning his attention towards the ongoing conversation.

"When did the two of you meet?" Neji questioned, narrowing his opal colored eyes, a frown tugged his lips. ''And where? I have a feeling you didn't meet in Konoha." The brunet glanced at the blond briefly before turning his attention back towards the purple haired male.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed the older teen before directing his attention towards the object of his affection, "Did you meet in the same way you met both the 'bloody demon' and the 'snow rabbit'?" Inky black eyes narrowed, "If so, how old were you when you met this guy? Younger?"

Naruto stared at his friend, nibbling on his bottom lip, before nodding his head, "Yes. I was younger when I met Ryou, about four or so." At that response, Sasuke slammed his hand against the table beside him, "Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards the Uchiha in worry. "Are you alright?"

The pale boy;s eyes softened as he watched the blond cradle his hand gently within his smaller ones, inspecting the appendage for any bruises or cuts that he could have gotten while lecturing him about injuring himself like that and how useless he'd be as a partner if he had a broken hand. "Dobe, I didn't hit that table hard enough to break my hand." his lips twitched at the adorable scowl he received in turn. "Besides I'm not as fragile as you are."

"Teme!" Naruto huffed, releasing his hold on the pale hand, crossing his arms over his chest, blue eyes narrowed, "Don't need to be such a jerk about it." he sniffed. He might look soft and shit but he was most definitely not made of glass. "And, don't call me fragile!"

Sasuke, in turn, rolled his eyes, leave it to Naruto to take what he, or anyone for that matter, say so seriously. Opening his mouth to reprimand that damn blond, he snapped it shut when he saw purple eyes narrowing at him. Red bled into black as he glared at the other teen, wondering why that purple haired guy was looking at him in that way. "What are you looking at?" the Uchiha questioned, lips twisting into a sneer.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou crossed his arms over his chest before directing his attention towards the rest of the rooms occupants, "In regards to your questions, Naruto met me when he was four, outside of the village. He had been chased out by a mob, and left to die hy the hand of some missing shinobi's or even the wild animals that were out and about, fortunately though, my guardians and I were just passing through when we saw him and decided to take him with us." Ryou's eyes softened as they landed on the small blond, "Best decision that we ever made. He and I became best friends; brothers in everything that matters. It would be a couple of years later when someone, an ANBU who had been trying to locate Naruto since he went missing, finally found us and with promises to keep in touch and to meet up someday, they, our guardians, had allowed that ANBU to take Naruto back to this village. The very place who hated and scorned his presence from the day he was born."

Naruto turned blue eyes towards Ryou in concern, "Are you alright?" the fifteen year old asked, "I know you hate the people of Konoha for everything that they've ever done to me but they're some good people here as well. Those who generally care for me, like these people here and some others who aren't here right now, so it isn't so bad."

Shaking his head, Ryou sighed, that was so like Naruto, to see the good despite it being surpassed by all the bad. "Only you Naruto..." purple eyes dimmed a bit, "How can you be like this? It isn't possible for there to be a person like you in existence." No answer was given, not that he really expected one to be given, after all his question hadn't been voiced loud enough to be heard unless you were standing right next to him.

"Yeah right!" A snort caused all eyes to turn towards one of the girls, "Those _demons_ don't deserve someone was kind as you, especially after everything that they've done to you." Naruto rose an eyebrow, curious, wondering what she was talking about, and just how much she knew. He knew Ryou wouldn't tell anyone what had happened to him without his permission, but then again, her hatred could've stem from what had happened earlier. He shrugged, ignoring the comment, or tried to at least but when a cold, stern voice spoke up questioningly, Naruto knew he was screwed.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_To be continued_

* * *

_I wanna thank those who reviewed. **Mz-Ruby77, darkhuntressxir, 27aquarrow72** and __**Angelix. onix. **_**luna**. *And if **Angelix** is reading, sorry for writing your name this way, your name wouldn't be save any other way.* 

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to write more soon. _

_Shini-ko_


End file.
